


Warm

by immarbles



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immarbles/pseuds/immarbles





	Warm

There's someone holding you close in this small space filled with water

it reaches your ribcage

they're holding you very close

and it's everything you want

the water feels sturdy around your liquid limbs

you say

i was going to die without it

what 

they say

this hug 

you say

some love that i don't have to make

by myself

you say

you know you would have sunk 

without them

it makes you so warm

so this is trust

.

.

.

that they would be there to catch you

...so happy

you're so happy

while this darkest ticking continues on


End file.
